Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations is important for a wide variety of functions in well and reservoir management, monitoring, and remediation. Measurement devices, such as induction logging tools, can make measurements in a borehole or formation (i.e., down hole measurements) to provide data to aid in attaining this understanding.
Induction logging tools can have multiple arrays to measure formations at different depths of investigation and processing systems can generate resistivity logs based on these measurements. However, in deviated wells, these logs can be inaccurate because of the relative dip between the formation layers and the borehole axis. Available methods to correct resistivity logs based on relative dip have large computational costs and do not account for the existence of fluid invasions into the formation.